Trying to Move on
by I.Just.Want.Bemmett
Summary: Emmett and Bay have broken up and are trying to move on. When Emmett comes home for the summer, how will that change things? Takes place after the Season 4 finalé. Bemmett Story.
1. Art Show

**Hey, Guys! It's Ruby here. Just wanted to let you all know that this is my first fanfiction ever! Pretty exciting right? I've been dying to share this with you guys. But, please keep that in mind as you read this - it isn't meant to be professional, and I'm trying. I don't write much except for school essays and papers, so I'm not really an expert here.**

 **I started this account for fantasy bemmett stories. After these last few episodes (season 4), I've been pretty depressed about how their relationship has become. All I want is for it to be different for them. What helped me feel better about all this was reading fanfictions in which it all turned out okay. They helped, but I never felt completely better, none were realistic enough. It was always very fluffy and easy for them to get back together, and although I looove bemmett fluff, they weren't enough for me to imagine them getting back together as if it was real, and the god feeling didn't last long before turning into sadness again. It took me a while to realize that I could write my own fanfiction that went exactly how I wanted them to and that could make others feel good too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **One more thing, time is centered in the middle of the pages, POVs are underlined, memories are italicized, and just assume that the person is signing if it makes sense.**

* * *

Bay's POV:

As my art show began (MY ART SHOW!) I stood there, taking it all in. Trying to engrave it into my brain, trying to make the moment last forever. I scanned the room, proud of my work, proud of what I had accomplished. It hadn't been easy doing all this. And it definitely wasn't easy to think of my next "great idea" after ax girl. Ax girl was a tough act to follow. But this, this was all worth the time and frustration spent on racking my brain for new ideas. In the end the answer had been right in front of me, all I had to do was look in the mirror. Funny how things tend to work out that way.

Just then, I caught a glimpse of dark, brownish, red. I did a double-take, and, Emmett. I felt the muscles in my neck stiffen a bit. What was he doing here? I didn't know he was back in Kansas. How dare he just show up again after what he had put me through? He was rubbing his hands together, looking over my work, seeming like there was something he was waiting for. He caught my gaze and smiled. All of my anger and discomfort slipped away into half a smile, and a breath I didn't know I was holding I let go. I wanted to be angry, I wanted to be mad I really did. And I was mad, I was, but when he looks at me, how can I feel that way? He gave a three-fingered wave and I waved back. He broke our stare by glancing off to side, then looked back at me and parted, revealing Ms. Booth, the long awaited art critique I had somewhat invited.

Emmett's POV:

When my mom invited me out this summer, there wasn't really anyway I could decline. She's my mom. I'm going to have to see her whether that means the occasional bump-in with Bay. Besides, it doesn't really matter anymore now that I'm with Skye.

Skye is _amazing_. There is no way I can explain how much she's helped me. She's pretty much like my agent. It's a much better relationship than I would have ever had with Bay. She's still great, and we'll always have a deep connection but Bay and I simply grew apart, something shifted in our relationship, we weren't interested in the same things. Skye and I are. We share the same passion. We're like a match made in heaven.

So that leaves me here I guess. Walking around at Bay's art show. I couldn't _not_ go. I'm staying here for the summer and that means Bay and I can't be fighting. I have to find a way to make things not awkward, to make it up to her. Make it like it used to be. I feel awful about how things went down on the beach that night, really, really awful. Every time I look at her I feel this guilt for the pain I put her through. But we've got to push past it. We've done it before and we can do it again. Plus, if we can't handle an art show together we seriously have bigger problems.

Wow. She is talented. I stood there, gazing at her beautiful self-portrait. It was just, so Bay. All the words she had used to define herself, they were all true. I had gotten to know and love each and every part of her. She told me everything. I don't know if it will ever be the same.

I looked to the side and caught Bay looking at me. Boy did she look beautiful tonight. Her soft long curls were down and there was a small braid on either side of her part that connected in the back. I couldn't help but wonder if Travis had made a move on her yet. I hope not, I can't really explain why but I don't want him to. Am I allowed to think like this even though I'm with Skye? Am I allowed to be jealous, am I allowed to still think she's beautiful and love her art? I don't really have much practice being with anyone but Bay so this is all new to me. I smiled at her and the corner of her mouth turned the slightest bit up. I waved and she waved back. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw my mom. I looked back at Bay and then walked away.

Bay's POV:

She's here! She's really here! I walked over, as calmly as possible.

"Hi, Ms. Booth?" I asked.

"Oh, yes" she said looking at me and confirming.

"Oh, you came!" I said, probably a little too enthusiastically. Keep calm, I told myself, she should

think this happens all the time.

"I'm Bay Kennish" I stated, trying to gather myself.

"Nice to meet you." She said and I laughed out of joy.

"Nice to meet you too!" I said, throwing my arm up in the air, still laughing a bit.

"Want to give me a tour?" She questioned.

"Uh, yes. Absolutely. Come on." I replied, motioning with my hand to some paintings I had on the other side of the room. I placed my hands on my hips and walked her over to the paintings I had been waiting to show her.

This was so exciting! I can't believe that it's really happening!

Emmett's POV:

My eyes followed Bay as she walked past me, touring some woman. Wait a second... Is that? No, it couldn't be… Bay had gotten Ms. Booth to come to her art show? Wow, she's come a long way. I'm so proud. My thoughts were interrupted by my mom's hand rubbing my arm.

"So good to have you home for the summer" She smiled. I was happy to be here. Hopefully I could reconnect with Bay and Daphne and maybe even some other old friends. But I couldn't stand the thought of seeing Travis. Just looking at him made me mad.

I nodded and smiled.

"Do you know where Travis is?" Ugh. Travis. I don't understand why he would even dare to try to make something happen between him and Bay.

My disapproval must have shown because the next thing that came out of her mouth was "Hey. What's going on between you two?" She looked confused. I guess I'll have to tell her eventually.

Reluctantly, I force out a couple of signs. "He's into Bay"

"So?" She said, shaking her head as her eyebrows turned up. So?! What does she mean "so?"!

"You're kidding right?" She couldn't be serious. Not after she had seen how hard it was for me to break up with her. Travis has no right to date Bay!

"You don't get a say in who she dates anymore." By this point I was fuming. How could she say that?

"Bay and I have a long history." It wasn't that simple!

"But you moved on." She argued. My blood was boiling and I could feel my face get red with anger.

"I can't believe you're taking his side", I sign strongly, sure she can't be understanding. "I'm your son, he's not!"

"Hold on", she said "No one's picking sides!"

"You want us to act like brothers… But you think it's okay for him to go after Bay!" I sign so vigorously I'm sure I'll have bruises tonight. "He never should have had the thought. There are millions of other girls in the world, why does it have to be her?" I was so mad I thought my head might explode. If I spoke I would be screaming by this point. Why did Travis have to try and get Bay? He knows how complicated it is between Bay and I.

"I realize it'd be painful for you", my mom said, slowing down "but if you really care for her, and I know you do, you've got to let her go" All I could do is shake my head.

She threw her hands up in the air as if so say "what?" and then she left. I was so worked up. I just needed to get out of here to go take a ride, try to cool down.

* * *

 **So…. What do you think? If you read it and liked it please review! If you read it and didn't like please review! I have more coming soon and I'll try to keep posting as often as I can. I love writing these, I just hope I'll write them often enough for you guys. I realize this chapter wasn't made up and was just describing what was happening in the last episode and I'm sorry. But I swear once I'm done writing about the episode it will all be more creative**. **I can't wait till then! I have so much planned! :)**


	2. Upset

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated my story. I can't promise it won't take this long until next chapter either… School is really hard right now and I need to focus. I love writing fanfiction but I hardly have the time anymore. I hope you guys understand. This doesn't mean I've stopped writing though, I will DEFINITELY keep writing. And I promise that as soon as I go on spring break I will write more often. I hope you guys like this chapter. I have a lot planned for how it will go after I finish describing the episode :)**

 **Again, time is centered in the middle of the pages, POVs are underlined, memories are italicized, and just assume that the person is signing if it makes sense.**

* * *

Bay's POV:

I can't believe what just happened. I'm in the ladies room of my un-art show trying to process all of this. This wasn't a real art show? Everything had been going so incredibly well. J and K were loving it. Regina had come. Daphne came, and even brought her new boyfriend along with her. Everyone was having such a great time. And I - I was the star. Even Ms. Booth seemed to be enjoying herself. And it wasn't real?

It had all started as I was showing Ms. Booth around.

 _"So what inspired these?" She questioned, pointing to some pieces of mine._

 _"Well, um" I started, "I had an experience this year, a private one, that was suddenly made public." I said, referring to the whole Tank situation. I was not interested into going into detail. I didn't want to think about it. It makes me crazy, and I'm not in the mood to be rattled, especially not at my very first art show. Tonight is just about enjoying myself, and making sure the night was special. "A lot of people had opinions about it" I continued, as I stopped to face her. "They used language, both verbal and written, to label me, to define my experience for me." I was happy to see that she was engaged and looking very interested. I had calmed down and I thought I was doing pretty well at finding words to describe my art._

 _I turned to see the gallery owner walking towards us. "Uh what's going on?" He asked. He did not seem pleased._

 _"Hi Matt" Ms. Booth said, sticking her hand out to shake his._

 _He accepted it but he still didn't seem happy "Oh, uh, what are you doing here?" He asked in a voice that sounded less like a question and more like a voice a parent would use with a child stealing cookies. Not angry just, questioning when they think something's wrong. 'What are you doing with the cookies?'_

 _"Someone from your office invited me." I questioningly looked back and forth between them. Was it so wrong to invite an art critique? I mean I know I used a fake name but it's customary for critiques to come to art exhibitions._

 _"If they did that was a misunderstanding and I'd like to know who called you." Uh-oh. I guess it was wrong to invite her? But why? I looked up at Ms. Booth, dreading what came next. How was I going to explain? 'Oh, uh, yeah, I just called her up and pretended to be someone I wasn't to get her to come' Yeah. That would play out well._

 _"A Joan Cabernet?" The gallery owner (Matt I guess) blinked a couple of times in disbelief. It was obviously not a name he recognized._

 _I looked at him, guilty as ever and tried to come up with an excuse. Ms. Booth looked over at me, now also confused. "That must have been my publicist." I got out slowly._

 _Okay, I get that I lied about who I was but why was inviting an art critique that bad of a thing to do anyway?_

 _"I'm gonna go get some wine" Ms. Booth declared, excusing herself, obviously sensing something was up._

 _"I'm so sorry" I tried to explain to Matt "I just know that it's standard to invite critics to openings, and since you hadn't had a chance to do it yet-"_

 _"You know what?" The almost bald ginger said, cutting me off, "I've had enough of this. I agreed to pretend this was a real show to make your boyfriend happy, but when you put my reputation on the line by inviting my colleague, using my name…" What? I was so confused. None of this lined up. It didn't make sense._

" _Wait, real art show… Did you say boyfriend? I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about"_

 _"This is a rental, sweetie" He explains. Though by the tone of his voice he sure doesn't see me as a sweetie. "I was dark between shows so sometimes I let people rent the place out. Your boyfriend payed me 400 dollars for the night. I hadn't seen your - work," He said the word work like what I had could barely even be called such a thing "until just now." Okay, it was all making sense now. But one part still didn't line up. Who had paid for this?_

 _"I don't have a boyfriend" I told him, tearing up_

 _"Trevor" he said, like I should know, "Trenton" he said, trying again._

 _"Travis?" I asked. It was all making sense now._

 _"And there you go" He nodded before walking away. I gulped, trying to force down tears. I was so angry._

Emmett's POV:

I zoomed through the world, not watching anything that passed and thinking, thinking so hard. I wasn't sure where I was heading, just far, far away. I was in my own world. Nothing existed but me and my motorcycle. I saw a red light and stopped. I looked down a bit to see my reflection in the rear view mirror and saw much I was frowning. I relaxed my forehead and then felt a buzz in my pocket. It must be Skye I thought to myself.

As soon as the light turned green I found a place to pull over. I got off my bike and leaned on a tree near where I had parked. Skye and I promised we would text and unless I had warned her I was going to a movie or something I usually responded immediately. I didn't want her to worry so I pulled out my phone and glanced at it.

"Hope your trip is going well, I hope Bay isn't being too annoying about the breakup. Miss you lots!" She had written. I ran my fingers through my hair.

Skye knew about how crazy Bay was being in Mexico but that was about it, I hadn't exactly told her about the part about me being jealous or getting into a fight with Travis. This text made me so mad. The last thing Bay could do was be annoying. Just as I had thought I had finally cooled down she had to send this text.

"She is not being annoying, not at all" I typed back. To her it would seem like it was meant to be reassuring. But truthfully, it was an angry text.

I needed to think. I didn't just need to collect myself, I needed to think, deep and hard about what I was feeling and what I was supposed to do with those feelings. I hopped back on my motorcycle and continued riding, this time sure where I was going.

* * *

 **How do you like it? Please, please, PLEASE leave a review. They really do make my day. Plus if there's any suggestions I'd love to hear them. Thank you so much for reading :)**


End file.
